


Killian's Confession One Shot

by CS_Oncer0716



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_Oncer0716/pseuds/CS_Oncer0716





	

Killian's Confession- CaptainSwan and SwanJones Family One Shot 

 

Killian walked out of Liam's hospital room going towards Emma and Henry who stood up immediately when they saw him.

“How's Liam? Is he ok?” Henry asked worried.

“Aye, he is now.”

“I feel like I'm missing a huge part of the story. Your kid brother has a submarine and he kidnapped you?” She asked confused. “What were you guys even doing at the docks in the first place?” She asked.

“Do you want to tell her or should I?” Henry asked.

“It's alright. I got this one, mate.” He said with a nod. 

Both him and Henry exchanged looks. “See you at home” he said with a small smile. Henry walked away stopping and watching the two from around the corner. 

“Ok, so what's going on?”

“Everything that happened was my fault. Henry was trying to help me right a wrong.” he said softly.

“What kind of wrong?” She asked confused.

“When you asked me to dispose of those shears,” he said with a short pause, “I didn't. I couldn't lose the one thing that might save you. Even if that meant you hated me. But, luckily your boy made me see the error of my ways.” He said nervously “And before you say anything they're at the bottom of the ocean where they can tell no tales.” He said looking straight into her eyes.

“It's ok. I get it.” She said shocked and also disappointed that he didn't keep them, but she hid it well.

“You do?” He asked confused.

She nodded, “I would've done the exact same thing,” she said softly.

Killian went closer to her and hugged her. He sighed with relief that she wasn't upset. He pulled back and kissed her. Henry was still around the corner watching his mom and Killian. He smiled to himself knowing Killian was going to be there for him and his mom. He did care about them and he shouldn't listen to the Evil Queen. He left knowing he doesn't have anything to worry about and also he didn't want them to know he was watching them. 

“Come on, love. Let's go home,” he said interlacing their hands.

“Ok let’s go,” she said as they walked towards the exit. “So before your little adventure, what were my boys up to?” She asked laying her head on his shoulder.

“Well I was going to make Henry a pirate’s breakfast and then he was going to teach me how to use that video box of his. I just wanted to spend time with your boy,” he said putting his arm around her shoulder still having his hand interlaced with hers.

“It sounds like that would've been a fun day and instead had a crazy interesting day. What happened?”

“Well part of my past came up and Henry got caught up in it. I didn't want him to because I didn't want him to be involved in that. My younger brother Liam wanted revenge for killing our father. He wanted to kill me for it, but when he saw Henry he changed his mind because he didn't want to do the same thing I did and have to go through losing his family and then want to seek revenge. I do regret killing our father,” he said sadly and putting his head on top of hers as they continue to walk home.

“I know you do. Does Liam know how much you changed and a good man you are now?” She asked kissing his hand.

“Aye. I told him but I want to have another conversation with him. I just hope he does.” 

Emma stopped him when they got to the gate of their house and stood in front of him with her arms around his waist. “Killian stop. He will talk to you when he's ready. He will see how you are now. You're so many things now. Sweet, generous, devilishly handsome. Come on, let's go inside and have a family night with just you, me and Henry.” She said caressing his face and giving him a kiss. “I love you,” she said leaning her forehead against his.

“I love you, too,” he said her another kiss. “Thank you for making me feel better,” he said smiling hugging her tightly.

“Come on, let's go inside and see what game Henry is playing.” She said interlacing their hands again with his. They went up and opened the door. “Hey kid, whatcha playin?” She asked walking in seeing Henry on the couch.

“I'm playing Zelda right now, but since we're having a family game night. I also promised Killian I would teach him how to play. I think we should start with Mario Kart. It might be easier for him to play,” he said with a tease.

“Hey, mate, I'm perfectly capable in playing one of your video box game or whatever it's bloody called.” He said grabbing the remote and looking at it confused.

Both Henry and Emma laughed. Henry changed the game and sat back getting comfortable. “Ok Killian, first you need to pick a character and a car. Then I'll pick the place.” He said handing him the wheel control.

“Alright, lad, which one of these would be the best to choose from?” He asked.

“I think you should choose Yoshi,” he said helping him with getting to Yoshi and also picking a car as well.

“Ok then what do I do next?” 

“Well now it's time to race and since you have the wheel all you have to do is control it and when you want to slow another driver down then you press B.”

“Alright. Let's try all of this,” he said sitting back and relaxing.

The race started and right away Killian's Yoshi went into the water. Henry started laughing.

“Bloody hell. This is not as easy as it looks,” he said scratching the back of his head.

“Here I have an idea,” Emma said smiling and getting up from the floor. She asked Killian to hand her the control and then sat on his lap. She grabbed his hand and put it on top of hers. “We’ll play together,” she said looking in his eyes and giving him a kiss.

“Aye. Together,” he said raising his eyebrow smiling.

With Emma's help Killian managed to understand and play well. They worked together and even won a few races. They all had a great time just spending that time together.

“I'll be right back,” Henry said pausing the game.

They both nodded. Killian set the remote down and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you, love, for suggesting to do a family night. It made me feel a lot better. It was a blast learning something new,” he said playing with her hand then interlacing it and giving it a kiss.

“It was fun. I'm glad we all got to spend this time together.” She said smiling.

Henry came back and they decided to order a pizza and spend the rest of the night watching movies with, of course, Henry and Emma both explaining what was happening in them.

 

Thank you to HookLineSinker5 For encouraging me to write these one shots and my multi chapter couldn't of done it without you love ya 

Thank you to all you for reading my stories  
Keep reading and comment love you all


End file.
